1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transferring apparatus for a flexible electronic device and method for fabricating a flexible electronic device, and in particular, to a method for debonding a flexible substrate of a flexible electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible displays are popularly applied to portable electronic products due to their sturdiness, light weights, and thin structures. Additionally, flexible displays provide designers with greater degrees of freedom for designing of different shapes or curvatures.
During fabrication of flexible displays, positioning and flat disposition of the flexible substrates is important for higher quality thereof. For fabricating flexible display panels, a plurality of panels is defined on a large-sized substrate. However, a drawback of the conventional fabricating process results in distortion of the flexible substrates cut therefrom, and misalignment of circuits on the flexible substrate when bonding to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board. Specifically, a peeling problem occurs between the flexible substrates and the glass carrier.
FIG. 1a shows a conventional flexible thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 5 disclosed in TW. Pat. No. 200806073. A 20 μm organic release film 511 is deposited on a glass carrier 6, wherein the release film 511 can be directly separated from the glass carrier 6. Next, an inorganic film 513 and an organic film 514 are formed on the release film 511. An amorphous silicon or polysilicon TFTs 52 is then formed on the organic film 514. Next, the release film 511 with TFTs 52 thereon is separated from the glass carrier 6. A flexible TFT substrate 5 is fabricated. However, the deposition time of the release film 511 is too long to be used in the fabrication processes.
FIG. 1b shows a conventional display disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2007/0091062. A plastic substrate 120 can be separated from glass carrier 122 by gasifying a α-Si release layer 124 using a laser beam 126 to scan the entire forming region of the α-Si release layer 124. However, a slow throughput problem occurs because the scanning time increases according to increased area of the plastic substrate 120. Additionally, when the laser beam 126 scans the α-Si release layer 124, the laser beam 126 may pass through the plastic substrate 120 to destroy components thereon, thereby causing a low fabrication yields.